Luther:You're Not Alone
by Nikayla
Summary: Ana Ripley is a Forensic scientist who has been doing her job for almost 6 years. Not only is she the wife of DS Justin Ripley, Ana hides a more sinister secret...what happens when the world she chose to leave behind comes looking for her?


_**Anastasia Ripley is a Forensic Scientist who has worked with the Police force for almost 11 years. She has been married to Justin Ripley for 4 years, but has altogether been in with him since she was 17.**_

 _ **Ana has a very special working relationship with Justin and his boss John Luther, just as things were going well sonehing threatens to uncover Ana's past, a past she chose to walk away from a long time ago...**_

"I'd say from these marks here and the ones on her back that she's been dead for more than 24 hours" Ana confirmed Luthers first conclusion.

"Longer than 48 hours?" Justin added and Ana smiled.

"Not quite 48, I'd say we were looking around the 36 hour mark" Ana replied as she covered the body of the young female over "And definately strangled"

"Thanks Ana you are a diamond" John Luther was obviously appreciative of Ana's time and skill "I owe you one"

"Oh in that case maybe you could return my husband at a reasonable hour tonight" Ana laughed and Luther smirked.

"We're working on a case Ana" Justin quickly spoke up on his behalf "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Yeah I know babe, I love you" Ana grinned playfully, knowing Justin hated saying things like this in front of Luther.

"I love you too" Justin replied almost in a whisper.

"So you and Ana have been together how long?" Luther took a bite of his sandwich as him and Justin continued survalance.

"Fifteen years" Justin grinned "is this really what you want to talk about, for the next 10 hours? My marraige to Ana"

"Not really no, but what else would you suggest? Huh eye spy perhaps?" John replied and Justin shrugged "Right...so did you guys never think about starting a family?"

"Its complicated..." Justin paused and realised John wanted to know what he meant "Two years ago we lost a baby, it was eptopic. I came home one morning after a night shift and found her unconcious on the kitchen floor, she had a massive internal bleed. The doctor said she wouldn't be able to conceive naturally, so we've IVF is our only shot"

"And have you?" John pushed and Justin paused again.

"Twice both failed attempts" surprisingly Justin felt comfortable talking to John like this "She'd be happy keep trying until we habe a baby in our arms, but honestly. I don't know how many more knock backs she can take. That's why we've both agreed this will be our last try..."

"What you mean you are trying now?" John seemed shocked that Justin had kept this to himself.

"Yeah, we're in the first stages it usually takes around 3 or 4 months" Justin replied and John look admirable of this young Detective Sargent.

"Well I hope that works out for you, genuinely" he smiles.

Ana had been asleep for a few hours when she woke up on the sofa. The cup of tea she had made herself was stone cold now. She looked at her watch and realised Justin was due home anytime, she took the cup off the side and headed into the kitchen where she saw a message on her answer machine "Hey Babe, I'm going to abit late back tonight. Don't cook I'll bring take away"

"Typical" Ana half smiled as she ran some hot water and started to wash the few dishes that had collected on the side. She jumped when she heard an urgent knock at the door.

X-x-x

Justin paused as they neared the house of a homicide call they had just received "You Okay Justin you look like you've seen a ghost?" John teased as the colour drained from Justin's face.

"I have" Justin took deep breath "This is Ana's parents house"

x-x-x

"Can I help you?" two officers in uniform stood opposite Ana "OOh god" suddenly realisation hit her and she assumed it must be Justin. Ana's legs collapsed from under her "Is it Justin? Please tell me it isn't"

"No Mrs Ripley your husband is fine, we're here about your parents. can we come in?" an officer explained. Ana knew them both by name DS Taylor (Martin Taylor) and DS Whitlock (Ken Whitlock).

"Yeah of course" Ana opened the door wider and stepped aside so they could come in...

x-x-x

After explaining the situation Justin was released from the case due to his family connection. He had also been told that Whitlock and Taylor were at his house with Ana.

"So Ana, could you tell us anything that might help our investigation?" Taylor asked and Ana shook her head.

"Not really I haven't spoken to them for almost 10 years, we're not a particularly close family" Ana admitted.

"A neighbour has told our officers that a young female was staying with them?" Taylor quizzed and Ana nodded.

"Alice, yeah she's my sister" Ana nodded "Its my Dad's birthday, she usually stays with them for that"

"Do you have contact with your sister?" Whitlock questioned and Ana nodded again.

"Yeah, not as much as I'd like though. She travels around alot, tends to send me a postcard from every country she visits" Ana looked up from her chair when she heard to front door unlock.

"Ana" Justin rushed through to the lounge "Ken, Martin" it acknowledged there presence before sitting down beside his wife. he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah" Ana nodded.

"Ana was just telling us she wasn't particularly close to her parents?" Taylor asked Justin and he agreed.

"No, they never really approved of our relationship" Justin explained and the officers shared a glance "We haven't spoken to them in 10 years"

"We still need to do some more enquiries, but would you be available to come down to the station when we have so more details. nothing formal obviously, just for a casual chat. Give us the larger picture, kind of thing" Whitlock smiled and both officers stood.

"Yeah of course" Ana nodded and Justin also stood up.

"I'll show you out" Justin followed the officers to the door.

x-x-x

"We're bringing Alice Morgan in for questioning" John informed Justin who nodded.

"Okay" Justin replied simply "I've sent to work on a new case, Jack the Ripper copycat presumably"

"You're not so sure?" Luther wondered and Justin shook his head.

"No although there are undeniably some similarities, its almost as though this guy wants to me infamous in his own right" Justin looked at John, who held his hand out.

"The file" John sighed "Lets have a look"

John read through the file before being called in to question Alice Morgan, he gave Justin some ideas on how to figure out the frame of mind of his suspected killer.

x-x-x

Justin was working ion his own case when John came out into the office all excited about something "She did it" John announced to his stunned colleagues "Look at this" Jon rewinded some of the interview footage "She didn't yawn, usually when someone yawns it triggers a reaction. it didn't she did it"

"Okay, now i need you to prove it? Find me the weapon, put it in her hand" The chief ordered.

Justin just stared at the screen, how in god's name was he meant to tell his wife that her sister had murdered her parents?


End file.
